You Promised
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: The tears came back full force and a sob escaped Emma's mouth. "Come on, guys! We're supposed to go to Corinth together!"


**Yes, I'm aware that RPM is before Megaforce.**

 **Now that that's taken care of I want everyone to know that I cried a few times while writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

* * *

 _ **Power Rangers Megaforce/RPM**_

* * *

Harwood County was completely destroyed.

Buildings were completely smashed to dust. Trees and plants no longer livened up the city. In fact, there was no sign of life.

Venjix has ravaged this city, like the many before it and like he will do to multiple after.

Just five years after the Armada, the virus known as Venjix was released into the world.

Many Ranger teams have tried to defeat him, all have failed. Only a handful of stray Rangers survived.

"Noah!"

The latest team to fight him was Megaforce.

The Blue Ranger landed on a piece of rubble, a loud crack filled the air as he demorphed. He fell face first on the ground, unmoving.

Three other bodies laid unmoving on the ground, all Megaforce Rangers.

The only Ranger left standing was the Pink Ranger.

Emma Goodall.

She fought the left over Grinders with the little strength she had left, tears were blurring her vision but she didn't stop.

She fought.

She fought for her downed friends.

Hoping that maybe if she fought hard enough, that her teammates will still be alive when she checked on them. Them not moving slowly made that hope feeling empty.

Emma seemed to slip into autopilot as the battle continued. Enough focus to not slip up, but not enough to be _completely there_. When she snapped back into full focus the Grinders were all destroyed.

In a flash of pink, she demorphed and fell to her knees. Emma's face was covered in dirt, cuts, bruises, and tears. Her denim jacket was torn and worn from the long years of use and the recent war.

If you looked close enough, you could see some blood on it.

Emma than quickly shot up and bolted to her nearest downed teammate, who was Jake.

She skidded to her knees, ignoring the sharp pain, and gently shook the Black Ranger.

"Jake. _Jake!_ Come on, wake up!:

When Jake didn't even stur she moved over to Noah.

" _Noah!_ Hey, wake up! Don't leave me behind!"

The tears came back full force and a sob escaped Emma's mouth.

"Come on, guys! We're supposed to go to Corinth _together!_ "

More sobs came as Emma shook her Red Ranger.

"Troy! _Troy!_ Wake up! You promised! You promised we would all get to Corinth together!" A loud sob tore through her throat. " _You promised!_ "

Emma's head turned to her unmoving best friend. She couldn't see with the tears in her eyes, her sobs were the only noise in the air.

"Gia. Gia, please! _Please! Please don't leave me!_ Gia, don't leave me alone! Guys, don't leave me, please!"

The Pink Ranger mourned loudly as she hugged her dead best friend closely.

"We promised we would make it together! We would make it through this as a team like before!"

For what felt like hours Emma screamed and mourned her friends, her team, her family.

In the distance she heard the mechanical creaking of more Grinders, getting closer and closer.

All Emma wanted to do was die here alongside her friends. To join them in the after life that all brave Rangers went to.

But something told her to get up, keep moving. Go on for her friends.

Emma slowly stood up. She robotically walked to the rubble that Noah landed on, stopping to run a hand through his hair before continuing. She reached under it and pulled out two backpacks. One pink, the other red.

She turned and gave one last look at her friends, one more tear slid down her cheek.

Emma did the hardest thing she has ever had to do.

She turned away from her friends and walked away.

* * *

She made it.

Emma made it to Corinth. By herself.

Alone.

"I did it, guys," Emma whispered as she watched the shield go up. "I made it for us."

Time for Emma Goodall to make a new life.

Without her friends by her side.

* * *

Emma started a small photography business, she was in the process of making one when Venjix attacked and decided to continue it here. In Corinth.

There isn't much fight with other professional photographers, since she is the only one that stepped up to start a business.

 _Pink Phoenix Photography_ was a small, but quaint, place. The actual business was the first floor while Emma lived on the second floor.

She completely covered the walls of her first floor with photos of plants and people before the attack.

On the second floor, she only had two photos.

One was a group picture of the friends she lost; Troy, Gia, Noah, and Jake. Emma herself was in it as well. Orion had already left to go back to his home planet at that time.

The second photo was everyone in their Ranger suits. They took it after they defeated the Armada, after the Legendary Battle. Orion and Robo Knight was in this one.

Every time she looked at these photos she relived that last battle where she lost everyone.

Emma went through the motions of life, but never lived it like she use to. No one really did now a days.

Her smiles never quite reached her eyes. She lost some weight and it wasn't from the rationed food. For Emma's first two months in Corinth she had massive black bags under her eyes.

Those stopped when she met the others.

The other Ranger survivors.

They slowly found each other over time. Everyone kept in contact and checked up on each other, making sure everyone was taking care of themselves.

The surviving Rangers met monthly to mourn and remember. The day always ended with teary smiles.

Of course, it wasn't everyone. Some of them were still in the Wasteland, fighting the good fight.

Emma considered doing that, but in the end she couldn't fight without her teammates.

She sometimes woke up from her constant nightmares and would just stare at both her Morphers, reliving all the memories attached to them.

Gosei and Tensou weren't around anymore, but the powers still worked.

Maybe one day, Emma can use her Morphers without crying.

* * *

Emma didn't look up from what she was doing as the little bell above her door rang.

"Welcome to Pink Phoenix Photography," She looked up with an empty smile. "How can I help you?"

Two men in military uniforms stood in front of her desk, one she recognized as Colonel Truman.

"Emma Goodall," Colonel Truman started. "I have someone who wants to talk to you."

The smile on her face disappeared as she watched the unnamed man set a laptop in front of her, he opened it to reveal a screen with a 'K' on it.

" _Emma Goodall, Pink Megaforce Ranger. Greetings, I am Doctor K,"_ A distorted voice spoke from the laptop.

"You're here to recruit me to your Ranger Project," She was blunt, straight to the point. The past Ranger looked resigned to the situation.

" _I presume the others have told you?"_

Rumors spread quickly in the weakened community of surviving Rangers. The military trying to recruit the broken Rangers to another team was told quicker than a Hummingbird's wing.

"I'm going to give you the same answer they did," Emma looked back at the paperwork and started filling it out again, hoping that signaled the end of the conversation.

" _May I inquire why?"_ Doctor K continued.

The former Pink Ranger flicked her eyes to the laptop, then the two military men watching silently, before going back to the laptop. She sighed and set down the pen, completely turning to face her visitors.

"We failed." She was blunt nowadays. "We failed and the world paid for it. We lost our world, our families, and out teams. Venjix showed us that we aren't enough anymore, that our time as Rangers is over. The team that will defeat Venjix needs to be fresh. They have to have the will to save our world. Something us survivors lost when we lost our teams. We are only flight risks now."

" _You believe a team of inexperienced Rangers could defeat Venjix when their predecessors have failed?"_

"Yes," Emma's eyes glazed over a bit as she remembered a time long ago. "Being in the fight has taught me that hope is important." She blinked and focused back on Doctor K. "Our time as Rangers is over, it's time for a new generation to begin where we left off. To win the war we lost."

There was a moment of silence as everyone soaked up her words.

" _Very well,"_ The person of the other side of the laptop resigned.

The unnamed man reached forward to grab laptop, but Emma held up a hand to stop him.

"Doctor K, do me a favor."

" _Depends on what it is, Pink Megaforce Ranger."_

Emma gave a wishful smile at the name. "Make sure the Yellow lives up to her color. It's a color that is just as important to me as Pink."

" _Because of the Yellow Megaforce Ranger?"_

"She was my best friend. I'll be damned before I let her legacy be ruined. Reds are always great leaders. Blues never stop being the brains. But Yellows give the team spirit."

"Um, Ma'am," The unnamed man spoke up. "If I may ask. What are the Pinks to the team?"

Emma chuckled. "I've been told we're the heart."

"If the heart is still alive, than surely your team still lives on in you."

Doctor K interrupted before Emma could think on the man's words. " _Very well, Pink Megaforce Ranger."_

* * *

"Say cheese," Emma smiled gently as she pushed the button on her camera. Several shutter sounds filled the air before she lowered her camera.

"Wait! I-I think I blinked," The Green Ranger, Ziggy, stuttered out.

"Don't worry, you didn't," The former Pink Ranger chuckled as she showed them the final product. "One of the more finer Ranger pictures I've taken."

"You've taken pictures of other Rangers?" Red Ranger, Scott, asked.

"Yep, the Megaforce Rangers were big fans of mine," Emma winked as she saw the dots connect in their heads.

"You're Emma Goodall," Summer gasped.

"As in, Pink Megaforce Ranger Emma Goodall?" Flynn's eyes were wide.

"Wait! You're a Ranger?!" Ziggy asked loudly.

"I _was_ a Ranger. My time is over now," She shrugged. "It's you turn to wear the suits."

"Why'd you stop fighting Venjix?" Dillion bluntly asked.

"Dillion! You don't-"

"I fight a different type of battle nowadays," Emma gave a dull smile. "One I hope you guys never have to fight."

There was a small silence before Summer broke it.

"Do you have any advice for us?"

"Never lose hope."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Emma kneeled down to take a picture of a flower. Sure, they were just small weeds in the Wasteland, but right now. They are everything.

She looked up and gave her first genuine smile in a long time, one she felt in her heart.

"They did it, guys."

* * *

 _Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked around the bright whiteness that was everywhere._

 _She couldn't recall exactly what happened before she ended up there, something about a falling building and a little boy. She was dying._

 _"Hey, Emma!"_

 _She turned around at the familiar voice and put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes._

 _There was Gia, waving at her. So was Noah. Jake and Try were grinning brightly at her._

 _"We've been waiting for you! You took your time," Gia laughed._

 _Emma gave some kind of laugh sob as she ran forward, tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her arms around Gia and Troy, pulling them close. Their arms wrapped around her._

 _"I've missed you guys. So, so much," The former Pink Ranger whispered._

 _"We've missed you too, Em," Jake and Noah joined in on the group hug._

 _She was finally where she belonged._

 _Back together with her team._

 _Emma couldn't have been happier or felt more at peace._

* * *

 **I feel like I didn't do Dillon right, but I honestly tried several different ways but all of them were too...nice(?) for him? Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed this.**


End file.
